


Chico Espectáculo

by Advocato



Series: Semana RadioDust en español [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocato/pseuds/Advocato
Summary: Ángel Dust es llevado al club de Mimzy en compañía de Alastor donde es criticado por sus habilidades para el entretenimiento.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Semana RadioDust en español [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901905
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Chico Espectáculo

**Author's Note:**

> Parte de la semana RadioDust en español

A lo largo de su tiempo en el Hotel, Ángel Dust disfrutó de los beneficios de este. Comida y un lugar donde dormir no estaban de más después de todo. También, en las últimas semanas había estado teniendo una especie de coqueteos con Alastor, claro que solo Ángel los consideraba como coqueteos pues para el resto del hotel solo calificaban como charlas casuales. 

Tampoco le sorprendía tanto a Alastor las constantes intenciones, sin embargo paso a ignorarlas sutilmente. 

La puesta de sol cubría de naranja sus cuerpos dándoles calidez. Su amiga de un solo ojo sonrió con malicia. 

— Si tienes un novio tienes que decírmelo. 

— No somos novios tetas de azúcar, es un tipo raro después de todo, así que no creo que lleguemos que nada más que amigos 

— Tonterías, nadie puede resistirse a una mamada de mi perra favorita. 

— Él lo hizo. — Se encogió de hombros. — Además no hemos salido más que una vez, y fue horrible. 

— ¡¿Ya han salido?! ¿Salido, como en una cita?

Ángel sonrió. — Algo así.

— Cuéntame TODO. — Dijo emocionada. 

Ángel se abrazó a sí mismo y se sentó sobre el terreno de asfalto sucio, apoyándose sobre sus brazos extra. Cherry se sentó a su lado.

— Bueno, fue bastante casual. Nos encontramos una tarde fuera del hotel, aún que tengo la sospecha de que no fue casual en absoluto. 

Cherry chillo a su lado. 

— Pasamos el resto del día juntos a resolver ciertos "Mandados" de él. Lo convencí de ver una película actual, vimos Lalaland, la odio. Yo la amé. Y me llevo a cenar, ¡fue el restaurante más lujoso que vi en mi vida!

— ¿Ese enorme restaurante al norte de la ciudad? 

— Si.

— Debe cagar dinero ese tipo. Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿Ni siquiera a mi me dirás su nombre? 

Borrando lentamente la sonrisa que no sabía que tenía, Ángel frunció el ceño. 

— Se que se comporta como si no le importara lo que dicen los otros pero... Yo entiendo que tenga una reputación que mantener y que lo asocien conmigo no sería muy bueno. 

— ... Ángel — Cherry vio con tristeza a su amigo, realmente odiaba como lo hacían sentir, en especial odiaba la forma en que lo trataba esa polilla calva de nombre Valentino. 

— ¡Ángel! — Por la puerta de la azotea del Hotel entro Alastor, su sonrisa enganchada en su rostro como si fuera un gato astuto. — Señorita... — Ronroneo a Cherry. Ella resoplo. 

— ¿Que pasa, Al? 

— Te eh estado buscando. Hay un asunto del hotel que me gustaría tratar contigo. — Dijo el demonio radio, la estática que emergía de él abrumo a Cherry. Ángel por otro lado sonrió tímidamente levantándose del suelo. 

— Seguro, voy en un momento. 

El Overlord asintió dando la vuelta y alejándose. La mujer de un solo ojo formó un gesto de asco en cuanto el ciervo dejó la azotea. 

— El Demonio Radio me da mala espina, cada que me lo topó me eriza la piel. No deberían confiar en él. — Se cruzo de brazos. 

— Es intimidante, ¿No? — Respondio Ángel sin escucharla realmente. 

La noche calló sobre los dos cuerpos demoníacos. Si realmente Ángel querría despedirse de Cherry esa noche no lo demostró. Por supuesto que Ángel amaba a su mejor amiga, pero estar junto a Alastor... bueno, no tenía punto de comparación.   
Los siguiente 30 minutos después de despedirse de su amiga se las pasó frente al espejo de su habitación tratando fe mejorar su imagen. Nunca tuvo problemas con eso antes, sin embargo y como lo habia descubierto consecuentemente a lo largo de los meses, con Alastor era diferente, incluso especial. 

Bajo las escaleras intentando parecer indiferente. Su ropa y su peinado por el contrario gritaban lo contrario. 

Husk le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva desde la barra. 

— ¿Para qué me necesitabas sonrisas? 

— Ah, mi afeminado amigo, luces muy bien esta noche. 

— ¿En verdad? Estaba a punto de ir a la cama... — Miro a su manicura y la carcajada de Husk resonó al fondo. 

— Son las 7 apenas, Ángel.

— Ah... 

— Solo sácalo a pasear de una vez Alastor, es obvio que tardó 2 jodidas horas en su maquillaje. 

Ángel gritó que se callara, Alastor se acomodó su traje rojo. 

— En realidad mi intención si es invitarte a salir. 

Ángel calló de inmediato, la pelusa de su pecho se veía un poco más roja al igual que sus mejillas. Husk bebió de su licor barato. 

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Como en... ?

— ¡Llamalo como quieras! 

— Cita.

— Iremos al club de mi muy buena amiga mimzy. 

— ¿El club de Mimzy? Ah, no lo sé Al, ese lugar es algo refinado para mi. 

— Cuando vimos esa horrible película donde cantaban y bailaban dijiste que te gusto. Y el club de mimzy es un espectáculo de baile y canto impresionante. 

— Suena anticuado. 

— ¿De verdad rechazarlas la invitación de Alastor, niño? — Dijo Husk. 

— ¿¡No tienes otro lado al que ir?! 

Alastor rodo los ojos. 

El club de mimzy era conocido entre los demonios de categoría, ofrecía entretenimiento y alcohol. Definitivamente Alastor preferia visitar ese lugar que un corriente club de striptease propiedad de Valentino o Vox. 

Cuando llegaron, el show estaba empezando, los demonios paseaban de un lugar a otro y el escenario tenía a hermosas bailarinas en trajes de la moda de los 30's con escotes y plumas. 

Una mujer bajita y robusta se acerco a ellos. 

— ¡Al, que agradable tenerte de visita esta noche! 

— Oh Mimzy, mi chica espectáculo favorita, tan hermosa como siempre. — Alastor beso su mano. —Te presento a mi acompañante de esta noche, Ángel Dust. 

La mujer lo observo. Si sonroja lo basilo sin embargo frunció el ceño. 

— Un gusto. — Saludo Ángel. 

— Igualmente, bueno Alastor, te conseguiré una mesa junto la escenario ¿Qué tal?

— Seria perfecto. 

La mujer se retiró entre la gente. Ángel tragó saliva. 

— Parecen demasiado cercanos. 

— Nos conocemos desde hace años, aún cuando era humano, antes de morir obviamente. 

— ¿Debería sentirme celoso?

— En absoluto, querido. 

La comida y el espectáculo fueron bueno, aún para la consternación de Ángel, debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo y para ser justo ver al demonio de la radio divertirse junto a él, lo hacia mejor. Sus intereses no eran tan diferentes después de todo. 

Si hubo algo raro en el ambiente no lo noto hasta después del siguiente show, después de salir del baño. Una mujeres bailarinas susurraba y reían mientras lo señalaban. Ángel les gritó. 

— ¿Algún problema, perra? 

Una de ellas, de cabello blanco y caderas anchas sonrió. — Nos sorprende tener una estrella porno aquí, espero que no piensen que somos como tú, deberías irte o traeras mala fama a nuestro trabajo. 

— No soy más que un cliente, cariño. No puedes decirme que hacer. Ahora tráeme una Margarita o vete al demonio. 

— No somos tus sirviente. Si no fuera por El demonio radio que viene contigo la señorita Mimzy ni siquiera te habría dejado entrar. — Le respondió lanotra chica de pelo a los hombros y ojos grandes. — No queremos a Putas aquí, esto no es un prostíbulo.

— ¡Ja! Ustedes vendes sus cuerpos al igua que yo, además estoy seguro de que yo podría dar un mejor espectáculo que ustedes. La reina está aquí, perras. 

— Este es un escenario de categoría, no el tubo al que estás acostumbrado. 

Ángel apretó los puños, molesto de toda aquella charla. Por el contrario, Alastor también estaba teniendo su momento de sermón. 

— No lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos, Alastor. 

— ¿Ah? 

— Traer contigo a Ángel Dust, la perra numero uno de Valentino. ¿Sabes a lo que se dedica? 

— Lo sé, Mimzy. 

— No deberías salir tanto con él, te traerá mala reputación.

Alastor bebió de su Ginebra. Si, sabía lo que la gente pensaba de Ángel y sabía lonque dirían de él, pero...

— No me importa. 

La mujer abrió la boca, lista para debatir cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención. 

Ángel Dust tiraba del cabello de una de sus bailarinas. 

— ¡Oh, Dios! Suelta a mi bailarina, tú... tú... 

— ¡Ella se lo busco! 

—... Ángel.

Alastor lo tomó por los hombros, Ángel tenía olor a alcohol en su ropa y una gran mancha sobre la ropa. 

— Será mejor que nos retiremos, Ángel. 

— Si, llevárselo. Esa zorra chupa pitos no debe darnos más mala imagen. — Grito la bailarina. 

— ¡Agh! — Le escupió Ángel. 

Ambos desaparecieron del Lugar dando a Mimzy viendo con preocupación al lugar antes ocupado por ello. 

— Alastor... 

Cuando volvieron al Hotel Ángel estaba inusualmente callado, no deseaba avergonzar a Alastor ni mucho menos. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar de insistir. 

Alastor suspiro. 

— Lamen- 

— Esta bien, sonrisas. No debí avergonzarte. Lo siento. 

— Ángel, no tienes que disculparte. 

— Si, lo tengo. Se muy buen lo que la gente piensa de mí. No quiero que eso te afecte a ti. 

— No me importa en absoluto lo que la gente piense de mi. Tu no me avergüenzas. — Alastor lo sujetó del mento para hacerlo verlo a los ojos, a pensar de ser más bajito que él, su confianza hacían que Ángel olvidara su diferencia de altura por completo. 

— Además... — Dijo. — Eres realmente fascinante cuado bailas. Tienes presencia esencia y das todo por el show. 

— No debo ser tan impresionante como ella, ¿Verdad? 

— Eres impresionante como tu mismo, Ángel. 

— La llamaste TU chica espectáculo favorita. 

Alastor de burló a través de la estática de radio y Ángel hizo un puchero inflando sus cachetes, sin embargo el remordimiento y desprecio aún estaba en su mente. Lastimaron su ego después de todo. 

Entrando por la puerta principal, el recibidor estaba vacío y Husk no estaba a la vista. Las cortinas color vino estaban corridas y la única iluminación eran un par de velas en la sala de huéspedes y un lámpara de tenia sobre la mesita de café. 

La calma interrumpida por sus pasos y la estática en blanco de Alastor. 

Ángel camino y encendió el radio viejo sobre un estante de libros de segunda mano y revistas usadas. El olor a vainilla y café llegó desde la cocina.   
El sonido de una guitarra inundó el ambiente, un piano a la par haciendo armonía. Oh, la suavidad del saxofón. 

Ángel recordó la canción de cuando aún era humano. Una sonrisa a la melancolía.

Alastor, detrás de él, meneo la cabeza en reconocimiento también. 

— Des yeux qui font baisser les miens ... — Canto casi en un susurro. Dulce y rasposa voz de cabaret. 

Meneo sus caderas. 

— Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche   
Voila le portrait sans retouche — 

Sus brazos superiores se acariciaron sobre sus hombre mientras los inferiores se abrían como alas de mariposa. 

Alastor disfruto de la dulzura en el francés mal pronunciado de Ángel. 

— De l'homme auquel j'appartiens... — Bailaba con armonía por la habitación con olor a vainilla y canela. La luz de la ciudad a penas entraba por los ventanales del hotel y la Luz de la vela recorría la silueta delgada de Ángel casi con morbosidad. Se acercó a Alastor y lo tomó de sus manos delicadamente. Sus ojos brillaban.

— Cuando me toma en sus brazos  
Me está hablando bajo... — 

Tomo em baile a Alastor. Sus manos lo tomaron de las caderas y Ángel se sujetó por los hombros contrarios. 

— Je vois la vie en rose. — Le susurró Alastor en su francés perfecto. La música adornaba el ambiente con amabilidad. Ángel se sorprendió de ser seguido en el juego y comenzando una danza a la luz de la vela.   
Sus cuerpos se sincronizaban y encajaban perfectamente, como si un baila fuera lo más básico que podría pasar entre ellos. 

— Él me dice palabras de amor  
Palabras del día a día  
Y me hace algo. — 

Quizá Ángel nunca conoció a Alastor en vida, quizá su relación nunca tan apasionada como Ángel desearía.   
Ahora de podrían considerar amigo. 

Ahora quizá algo más íntimo, quizá no tan físico. 

— Il est entre dans mon coeur  
Une part de bonheur  
Dont se connais la cause.— 

Si ahora Alastor le cantaba, si ahora Alastor le tocaba, si ahora Alastor le tenía más que aprecio. 

Podrían llamarlo loco, quizá estaba más que enamorado de Alastor después de todo.

— Él es para mi  
Yo para él en la vida  
Me lo dijo, lo juró para toda la vida — 

El Overlord apretó de su cadera y la dio la media vuelta. Ángel giró con elegancia y su sonrisa juraba que podría darle años de vida a Alastor. 

Ahora, de espaldas al ciervo, Ángel podía sentir su aliento sobre su cuello. Su mano sostenida entre sus dedos. 

— Et des que je l'apercois  
Alors je sens en moi   
Mon coeur qui bat. — 

Su piel se estremecía, su pelaje puro y blanco se herizo.   
Si este era un hechizo lo estaban embrujado, si esta era una droga estaba en sobredosis. 

De noche con el corazón latiendo en su pecho y el aliento en su cuello, Ángel sentía una conexión entre sus almas en el infierno.   
Simples pecadores cayendo una vez más a pecado. 

— Noches de amor por terminar  
Gran felicidad que toma su lugar   
Problemas, el dolor se desvanece. —

Sus manos fueron liberadas.   
Cuando dio la vuelta sus miradas se encontraron, esa sonrisa de dientes filosos y amarillo estaba remplazada por una tenía mueca de felicidad genuina. 

Sus ojos brillaban, su mejillas soneojadas le daban color a si cara pálida. 

Si alguna vez conoció la felicidad no la recordaba como ahora. Si parecían dos enamorados eso no lo sabía.   
Lo estaban seduciendo bajo el velo de una habitación oscura, con una canción de amor en dueto. 

Lo único que necesitaba, antes de terminar el arco final.

— Feliz, feliz de morir... — 

Si acercaba un poco más podía oler su colonia de marca, el olor de su shampoo o el aroma de su aliento. 

Pedia poder observar más detalladamente el rostro de Alastor, pero sus ojos se cerraron lentamente. 

El sabor de la miel y el limón.   
Labios suaves.   
Podía jurar que su labio superior temblaba de excitación. 

Si alguna vez sintió felicidad no la podía recordar así. 

Cuando se separaron, la música llegaba a su punto final. La última estrofa resonando del viejo radio. La melodía disminuyendo en la habitación en silencio. 

" Je vois la vie en rose " 

— Sin duda. — Tomo la palabra Alastor. — Ahora tu eres mi chico Espectáculo favorito. 

Ahora podía ver la vida en rosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Nada de esto tiene sentido lo siento.


End file.
